


[Cover Art] for "Over Cloud and Under Cloud" by Khorazir

by Hamstermoon



Series: [Cover Art] for Khorazir's Over/Under [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Over Cloud and Under Cloud" by Khorazir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Over Cloud and Under Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595947) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



My attempts at teaching myself graphic design have been improved by the purchase of the 2004 version of **Graphic Design School: The Principles and Practices of Graphic Design** by David Dabner. We have the more up to date version of this in the college library (I bought it this summer as part of an art department order) but I personally prefer the older version. The newer book has half of its edition covering computer software and I am picking that up through other sources; at the moment I am more interested in the old-fashioned stuff about proper design skills.

The lesson I was reading this week was on the importance of maintaining a co-hesive design across a client's product-series. It was also showing the difference between a complex design and a simple design, and how the latter was sometimes better.  I decided I better have a practice using both of those concepts and a series of covers for Khorazir's Over/Under stories popped into my head. Here's the first, for "Over Cloud and Under Cloud" using clipart I have found in various places. I'm sure Khorazir will have comments to make on the design (she is an art teacher herself so she knows everything anyway!) but it's been interesting to think in a few images rather than working with whole photos.

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/Yrza43t_EMVLFPWzJc1059MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
